Cell vs. Goku (The Other World Fight)
by Brolly
Summary: This is when Cell catches up to Goku along the Snake Way and they fight ....


Cell vs. Goku

This story takes place after Cell had killed Goku and cell gets killed by Gohan.

********************************************************

Goku and King-Kai were walking along the Snake Way when Goku noticed something.

"King-Kai is that ... ?" asked Goku.

"I afraid it is Goku ...." sad King-Kai with a sad face.

Goku knew that Cell would come sooner or later but he didn't know when and he didn't finish his plan how was he going to defeat Cell. Goku could feel Cell's energy coming closer and in a second cell was right in front of them by using the instant transmission technique.

"So we meet once again" said Cell with a smug smile on his face.

"Now I shall torture you as much as I want since you can't die."

With that Cell powered up this his state which he was fighting against Gohan. The sparkles were flying and King-Kai got so scared he began to run along the Snake Way. Cell blew him away with a regular Ki blast. He flew about 50 yards and was badly bleeding. That instance Goku turned super saiyan and charged against Cell. Goku punched right in the face. Cell wasn't hurt bad but he didn't expect Goku to be that strong.

"I trained since we fought" said Goku.

"I see but I am afraid it is not enough" said Cell. 

Now Goku tried to punch Cell but Cell caught his hand and began squeezing it. Goku's hand was hurting badly but Goku didn't show much of the pain on his face. In an instant he took his other hand and shot at Cell. Cell got off his hand but he still wasn't hurt. Quickly Goku flew away and went to see if King-Kai was OK. He saw all the blood around him which King-Kai has spit out. Goku didn't realize he was in the other world and nobody could die. He thought the kai was dead. He had a quick flash back about how the kai teached him techniques, all the fun they had. In that second Goku got hit by one of Cell's larger blasts. He got hit against the Snake Way and begun falling. Quickly he got him self steady. 

"You bastard you killed King-Kai" said Goku with anger on his face.

"Too Bad for that old foolish guy" said Cell and started laughing.

Goku was really angry now.

"Stop laughing" he said in front of him self and didn't let Cell hear it.

Instead of stopping Cell laughed even harder. In that instance Goku's hair was beginning to move upwards. 

"You shall pay you bastard" mumbled Goku. 

Goku screamed like gohan did when he turned super saiyan level 2. Cell didn't realize this and kept on laughing. Goku's muscles size doubled and he became a bigger person. Goku charged against Cell and hit him in the stomach with ease. Cell had no idea that Goku transformed because he was still laughing about King-Kai until the punch came. Cell flew about a 100 yards backwards until he could stable his position in the air.

"That hurt Goku and I'll make you pay" said Cell with little anger in his voice.

"MA" and Cell powered up to his sparkling form again.

"SEN......KO......" a ball appeared above Cell's head where he placed his hands.

"HAAAAAAA" and Cell shot the blast.

Goku was standing there and as the shot was coming closer he looked like he didn't even see. As the shot reached him he did the instant transmission technique. He disappeared and reappeared. Cell was pretty tired out after the shot. Goku flew towards him and with a spin kick him in the chin so hard that Cell spit out a mouth full of purple blood. Goku took his leg and kicked him in between his legs. Cell was really angry. 

"You cannot beat me" scream Cell and grew into his big state where he slow but powerful. Goku did not respond. Instead he grabbed his leg and span him around a couple of times and smacked him into the Snake Way. Cell got unconscious for a moment and began falling. Goku raised his hands.

"All living things give me some of your power" said Goku.

It took a little while for Cell to gain his conciseness back but until he did Goku was collectting power for the spirit bomb. It took him time but by time Cell flew back up to Goku it was almost complete.

"Foolish Goku" said Cell and began laughing.

Goku felt that the spirit bomb was done.

"I shall use the instant transmission when you shoot" said Cell.

"Who was talking about shooting it ???" asked Goku as he absorbed the spirit bomb. Every muscle was full of energy and ready to rumble. 

"Impossible" mumbled Cell and became horrified by Goku's incredible power.

Goku went as fast as he would do an instant transmission and kicked Cell downwards. He went under Cell and his knee up his stomach. Cell was badly bleeding. Goku flew backwards away from Cell and stopped. 

"KA" and Goku put his hands together at the front.

"ME-HA" Cell just wathced and crossed his arms at the front for defence.

Cell couldn't move and he had bearly had power to put up his arms. 

"ME" Goku put his hands to the back and the ball formed and the spirit bombs energy went into the kamehame wave. 

"HAAAAA" and he shot the blast so fast the nobody would be able to deflect it or move away. Cell's defence stance didn't help anything. The shot completely covered him up and somehow destroyed him. Since in the other world nobody died Cell regenarated and became his first form. When he got concious he yelled:

"NOOOO" his anger was making him transform.

As he began couldn't to get to his second form he stopped since he had no power. Goku just laughed and detransformed his hair going back to normal. He went to King-Kai without a worry since when Cell regenarated he realized nobody can die. King-Kai was better now and he told Goku:

"You saved the world again ... even if not the real one" mumbled the kai. 

Goku grabbed Cell and King-Kai and putted his middle and pointing finger to his forehead. He transported them to the table where spirits go to Hell or Heaven. Cell was put to Hell and King-Kai and Goku went to the other world to explore...

***************************************************************

Please review and since this is my first story don't be mean.... 


End file.
